


safe dark place

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 1602
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Late at night, Peter thinks of Sir Nicholas.





	safe dark place

**Author's Note:**

> 006/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #44 – fantasy.

Peter can’t help but think of Sir Nicholas when it’s late like this, in the safety of the dark, his hand around his cock, mind wary and shamefully aroused over the man himself sleeping just a few feet away.

Peter thinks of his master’s big gloved hands gripping him, of how his own hands would feel in that thick dark hair, of Sir Nicholas’ eye watching Peter and his deep voice telling Peter what to do, what he likes.

Peter thinks of Sir Nicholas listening to him from his own bed, touching his own cock, thinking of Peter in return.


End file.
